OKITA'S RIVAL PART TWO: TRADITION
by korenai-chan
Summary: Okita managed to make Kagura realize her true feelings for him but unfortunately, dating Kagura won't be that easy specially there would be some hindrance to his long awaited love story...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I'm back! Due to public demand, yes! public demand... I made this fanfic while eating marshmallows (YES PEOPLE, MARSH MALLOWS) for a change (not really, my so called readers/friends dared me to write while eating mallows and zero chocolates). I don't know why people would want me to eat this marsh mallow thing while writing. I wonder how this will affect my story. bweehehehehehe! And yes, the rumors are true, I am sick today.. NO FUN AT ALL! Being sick can bore me to death! Oh well... PLEASE ENJOY MY PAIN..**

* * *

><p><strong>I SERIOUSLY DO NOT OWN GINTAMA. IT BELONGS SORACHI-SAMA.. ALL HAIL SORACHI-SAMA!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

**Dear Papi,**

** I think I finally found someone who I love the most. Yeah yeah yeah... Aside from you, Gin-chan, Pa-chan, Anego, Sadaharu and my stupid big brother. I think I like someone Papi (PLEASE don't panic! You'll lose more hair). Yeah, his a sadistic bastard who annoys me a lot (and when I say a lot, it really means a lot) and sometimes I wanna kill him but for some reasons, I like him. I think he kissed me the other night (though I wasn't sure coz I spaced out) after saving me from getting deflowered by some super-strong-perverted asshole,whom I thought was my friend. Gin-chan said you should know about this.. Please don't blame Gin-chan. This isn't his fault.**

** your super duper cute daughter,**

** KAGURA**

**P.S.**

**DO NOT COME HERE ON EARTH OR DIE! Love you Papi!**

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" the poor bald man screams his lungs out after reading Kagura's loving letter for him. "My baby likes some sadistic bastard who tried to kiss her?" he screamed as he crumple the poor paper and bashed some very unfortunate random guy's face. "LIKE? SADIST? KISS? DEFLOWERED?" he murmured as he threw the paper at some un-named person and strangle another random passer-by. "I'm going to kill someone!" he said while grabbing another random character and bashed it's head on the wall. yes... Poor passer-by...

"Gin-chan, you think Papi will be okay?" she said while munching Gin's breakfast

"Who the hell cares? My breakfast!"

"Hey! you're the one who told me to tell Papi!"

"Your Papi has all the right to know that you're dating Okita-san." the glasses spoke (I'm sorry shin-chan)

"I'm not dating the sadist, Megane!"

"What the... Why would you call me Megane?"

"Coz you are a Megane! Even the author calls you glasses. Be happy you are mentioned in this fanfic" Kagura with a deadpan voice and a bored facial expression

"Whaaaaaaat?

_ding dong_

Shinpachi opened the door hoping there's a job for them...

Shin: oh, it's just you

"What? You're expecting someone? Where's china?" Sougo said with a deadpan voice

Sougo went in without waiting for Shin's reply. Shinpachi then closed the door after the sadist enter the so called house. Shinpachi wanna kill the sadistic bastard who is stealing their dearest Kagura but decided to calm down and go to the kitchen. Sougo looked for **his** China inside. There's Kagura, sitting at the sofa beside Gintoki who is currently picking his nose while reading his most treasured jump. Both looked at Sougo. "_Now I know where China got that disgusting habit!"_

"China, I wanna ask something"

"What?"

"Do you like me?" he asked shamelessly

"Get lost, sadist! I'm busy" She replied instantly

"You better answer properly, China, I ain't got all day" he demanded while raising a brow

"Gin-chan said I can't like anyone other than him, right Gin-chan?" she said with a deadpan voice and hugging Gintoki. Gintoki didn't even move a brow when Kagura did that till he saw Sougo. Yes, the bishounen really is pissed and ready to kill anyone. His head was facing downward, dark shadows are covering his cute face, his fist are shaking, and Gintoki could swear he can see flames coming out of the young man's body and has a very very very dark background. _"DIE DANNA! DIE!"_ is what Sougo has in mind. Gintoki could swear he could hear some Die! Danna! Die! while looking at the first division Shinsengumi captain.

"Oi! Kagura! What I really said was... You can't... date anyone...yet! Well... unless your good-for-nothing-bald father would let you" he said while taking Kagura's arms off of him in a very nervous way.

"Really? I'm pretty sure that's not what I heard.." Kagura protested

_ding dong_

"GREAT!" Gin murmured. "Hey Shin! Open the god-damn door!"

"I am too busy to open the door!" the poor motherly glasses explained

"Kagura, you do it!" Gin ordered the female Yato

Luckily, she did not start a war about this instead she stood up and answered the door. Her eyes widen upon seeing the man in front of her.

"PAPI!" she screamed!

Gin hid himself as fast as he can when he heard the word **PAPI**. Sougo just made himself comfortable and sat at the sofa. He saw Kagura's bald-old-man went in,dragging his poor daughter with him.

"So where is that bastard?" asked the baldy

"Gin is trying his very hard to hide himself behind the TV, why Baldy? Do you have business with him?" Kagura heartlessly answered

"Oh! I didn't see him there!" Damn baldy

"Please don't blame this on us Umibouzu-sama! She just... ahhhmmm... grew up!... yeah, that's right!" Shinpachi tried to explain

The bald old man blinked twice...

"huh? I'm here for the bastard who is trying to steal my precious little Kagura" he said looking confused then gave them his evil smile which is not good "but then again, I can kick your ass and that Gintoki bastard's ass first for letting my daughter date such awful person! Shin can't move a muscle. He was so damn scared. When the freakishly-looking baldy was about to come closer to Magane (again, I'm so sorry Shin),

"Ouch!" said the poor old man while holding the back of his head

"That's for coming here when I told you not to, damn Baldy!" she said with a very very heartless cold voice. (yes people, she smacked her own loving father with her umbrella).

"I'm worried!" the baldy yelled

"I'm fine! I told you I am f****** fine!"

"Stop trying to hide the pain dear baby of mine!" the poor loving father said with tears on his eyes "Who's the sadistic bastard who took my precious daughter's innocence by **STEALING** her _FIRST KISS_ by force?

"You are too loud old man. I kissed your daughter but let me tell you that your midget daughter is not innocent. She even kissed back." Sougo **PROUDLY **said with his usual deadpan voice while raising a brow.

The old baldy then looked like he is ready for war. He was glaring-flames at Sougo and raised his fist of fury at the young man in front of him.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I am truly sorry people. This is shorter than what I have imagined. waaaaaaaah! honestly, the freaking marshmallows are bugging me! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! It's just that, I really don't like marshmallows.. I prefer my chocolates... I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WOULD BE LONGER AND BETTER... <strong>

**PLEASE HIT THE REVIEW BUTTON... I LOVE YOU ALL! Mwaaaaahuuuugs!**


	2. Fun! Fun! Fun!

**Okay, now people. I made chapter two to save my life. Yes people, to save my f****** life. My so called loving- friends literally place a kitchen knife on my throat (a joke I wish). Some friends eh? They said they wanna read more. Funny, they even made my homework (not that it matters since I can do my homework while writing this). The only thing that is not funny is when they dared me NOT to eat chocolates AGAIN... It almost made me commit SEPPUKU. PLEASE ENJOY MY DEEPEST PAIN...**

* * *

><p><strong>GINTAMA IS TOO AMAZING TO BE OWNED BY THE ANGEL OF DARKNESS... *ehem... ehem...*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: FUN FUN FUN<strong>

Gintoki and Shinpachi decided to watch this EPIC BATTLE between the FUTURE-IN-LAWS. Yes, the baldy is ohh so ready to bash Sougo's face. Sougo stood up and faced the old man and getting ready to defend himself from the horror that the old Yato is planing to give him. He gave him his evil smile which irritated the old Yato. The baldy can't take his arrogance. _"What the hell is this kid thinking? Does he think he can harm a single-hair-strand from me?"._

"What? Why are you staring at me old man? Don't tell me you're falling for me?" he said raising a brow "I'm sorry old man but I don't swing that way. I like girls... like CHINA." Sougo said teasingly. Sougo watched the baldy as he gets redder than an apple and was about to attack. "Hey old man, you might wanna drink some milk first before fighting. I might break all of your bones." he said arrogantly.

.

_"HOW DARE YOU F******* BASTARD! INSULTING THE MOST RESPECTED YATO IN THE WHOLE UNIVERSE!"_

.

*angry vein* "Bye little f***er!" the old man kicked Sougo's stomach "_DIE LITTLE BASTARD! DIE!" _he said to himself_. _The arrogant young man managed to use his sword to protect himself from fatal damage but still slammed through the wall and landed on the street. The people who saw the young man flew from the so-called-house panicked and run for their lives. The old Yato wasn't contented with this so he went outside and jumped to where Sougo landed. "PAPI!" Kagura yelled. Her father tried his very hard to pretend not to hear her. He attacked the young man again but Sougo managed to dodge dramatically. He glared at the young man before him. Sougo stood and gave him his EVIL SMILE. "Hey **Papi**! You shouldn't treat your **SON-IN-LAW** like this. What could have happened if I wasn't strong? I could have died."

Umibouzu almost wanted to kill every single passer-by he sees after hearing this but managed to concentrate on killing the bastard before him.

" Who gave you the right to call me Papi? More than that, who in Kami-sama's name do you think gave you the right to be my son-in-law?" he screamed so loud that it made some passer-by flew to the sky (poor passer-by). Then the epic battle continued. Umibouzu kicked Sougo, but Sougo dodge. Sougo Swift his sword, Umiibouzo blocked using his bare hand (yes people, his bare hand). The Yato swung his freakish umbrella, but failed to hit the arrogant bastard for Sougo ducked. Sougo kicked, but Umibouzo jumped. Umibouzo was about to unleash the MONSTER hidden inside him but managed to control his blood this time (thank god!). He was about to attack again when someone jumped in front of him and gave him a very very very very very heavy blow!

BAM!

"Listen here baldy, I never said that I am dating the sadist Papi! And I really am not!" Yes people, Kagura hit her father again.

"Ouch china! You hurt my feelings!" Sougo pouted his lips.

"And as for you!" pointing at Sougo "Do you really hate living in this world? Why would you provoke Papi? You do know how strong Papi is, right?" raising a brow and placed her left hand on her waist.

"Wow china! I didn't know you love me so much that you'd go against your father. I'm really happy" Sougo said with a freakishly deadpan voice and a bored face.

"Shut the f**** up, Sadist!" she yelled and started attacking Sougo. Their own epic battle begun. Sougo blocked and began teasing Kagura. Kagura is so easy to provoke, he knows it. "You look cuter when your mad" he said staring at her sapphire-like eyes. Then he leaned closer to Kagura's face. She blushed like crazy. He saw it. He smirked and unfortunately, Kagura saw it. She got mad as usual and attacked Sougo's thingy (oh c'mon! Why his thingy? It's important!). Sougo dodged in the most fashionable way but Kagura knew he'd do this. She smiled. Then, slammed Sougo's head on the ground.

"Oh c'mon, China! Be careful not to damage THE FACE!" Sougo protested while rubbing his cheeks.

Umibouzo stared at his beloved daughter. She's blushing. They are fighting but having fun at the same time.

"Kagura-chan, tell Papi the truth. I will believe anything you say my dear baby." he said while holding Kagura's shoulders.

" Do you really like that god d**n son of a b**** sadistic bastard?" the old man asked his cute daughter hoping he's wrong.

"I wanna kill your bald father now,china." pointing his highly polished bazooka at the old man

"As if you can, WEAK LITTLE BOY!" Umibouzo proudly said "I am waiting for an answer Kagura! Don't make me kill everyone in this god-d**** planet!" he yelled pointing his umbrella at Sougo.

"well..." she looked down

"well?" both men asked

Gintoki and Shinpachi were listening from a distance. A very very very long distance... FAR FAR AWAY...

"I..." she slowly faced Sougo, blushed so bad and smiled... "I think I do"

Sougo's eyes widen by shock and excitement but instantly hid it. He wanted to fire is brand new bazooka at some random people as a celebration but calmed himself. A samurai should hide his emotion for his emotion will affect his sword. He might die here. In front of everyone. In front of Kagura. And make it worst, by her father's hands. She'll break. Not acceptable! Not now that he knew about Kagura's true feelings for him.

"And there you have it, PAPI" Sougo said boasting.

Gin almost fell from his so called house but Shin managed to hold on to him. Her good-for-nothing-bald father fell on his knees. DEFEATED. He shook his head and calmed down. He stood up and went near Sougo. Sougo was ready for anything.

"You bastard better get ready..." he said

"ready for what Papi?" Sougo playfully replied.

"Stop calling me Papi you damn bastard! You are not yet accepted! You can't call me Papi until you pass the test" said the baldy

"What test?" Sougo replied while raising a brow

The old man went nearer to Sougo then faced Gintoki and Shinpachi.

"you two! come here! You will participate!" he called the two idiots hiding from FAR FAR AWAY

Gin and Shin looked at each other. They wanted to run for their lives but Umibouzo's aura was bursting with MURDER INTENT. They don't want to put gas on fire. They went to Umibouzo slowly... Very very slowly...

"Get your asses come here faster or die!" yelled the old baldy

"Yeah yeah yeah baldy! We're coming okay! Stop scaring Shin here! he might end up peeing on his pants" The perm head said pretending to be brave..

"Look who's talking" Megane said while looking at Gin

"Now, what was that test thing again, Papi?" Sougo ask in a bored way

"Stop calling me Papi!"

"Oh cut the crap Papi!" Kagura said

"Kagura darling.. Papi is just following our tradition." Baldy said with a sweet voice

"What tradition? And why does Gin-chan and Pa-chan had to participate by force?" Kagura asked

"Yeah! Why the f*** do I have to participate? I wanna read my JUMP!"

"Are you telling me that your JUMP is more important than my KAGURA?" Umibouzo yelled at the perm head. (choking him).

"Please don't kill Gin-san!" Shin tried his very hard to stop the old Yato.

Umibouzo glared at Sougo "You have to pass each family member's test! Normally, a fight to the death." he said while letting go of the poor perm headed almost lifeless man.

"How convenient.. then all I have to do is to kick your pathetic ass Papi" Sougo had a wide smile

"Enough! You are not allowed to call me Papi!" Kagura's bald father sceamed his lungs out

"Whatever you say, **PAPI**"

Umibouzo almost lost it. He really wanna kill this son of a b****! He looked at Kagura who was staring at him. He tried his very best to calm himself down. Inhale... Exhale... Then he turned to the sadistic bastard who is so lucky that his beloved daughter was blind enough to like him. "Not just me bastard! Her so called guardians (GIn and Shin) will help me torture you. And that so called Anego cuz Kagura-chan sees her as a sister"

"So the gorilla-girl will participate too,huh... " Sougo said holding his chin

"torture eh?" Gin said with a wide smile

"And her brother. If we could contact him" Umibouzo added.

"No! Not him!" Shinpachi yelled.

"China has a brother?"

"I feel sorry for you, kagura. You'll lose your first love like this.. You should move on" Gintoki said heartlessly holding Kagura's left shoulder.

Kagura was just silent. Sougo raised a brow. "You think I'm that weak, Danna? I'm disappointed"

"You have no idea how strong Kamui is" Shinpachi said while trembling...

"How strong exactly? Your strong and my strong are two different things, Megane"

"My brother is much much stronger than me" Kagura said with tears in her eyes. Sougo saw this and it hurt him. He went near Kagura and held her hand.

"Enough about someone who isn't here!" Umibouzo yelled at them. "And why the hell are you holding my daughter's hand?" he said while slapping Sougo's hand.

"Screw you! PAPI!" Sougo protested and grabbed Kagura's hand.

BOOM!

Something blew up! Smoke everywhere. Gintoki and Shinpachi stood back to back at each other, drawing their swords, ready to defend themselves to whatever was about to attack. Umibouzo is standing in front of the youngsters with his umbrella protecting them. He looked at where he last saw Kagura and saw Okita protecting her with his own body. Kagura is sitting, her knees bended, her hands above protecting her head. Sougo is bending in front of Kagura, his left arm around her and his right hand on top of her hands which is on top of her head, protecting her perfectly. Umibouzo smiled then faced to where the explosion occurred. Slowly, the smoke fades. A familiar figure was insight.

"It hurts to know you didn't told me about this little sister" yes people, it's Kamui.

"KAMUI!" Gintoki murmured

"I didn't expect to be replaced this easily. I'm disappointed" he said smiling but his aura is saying "_I am here to kill you all"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>And there you have it! Please forgive me if it's not long enough. I had to cut some parts. Plus I am craving for chocolates! I wanna cry! I wanna commit SEPPUKU but I can't! Who would write this to the end if I'm dead? Are you enjoying my pain now? Next chapter would be fun for me because I will finally eat chocolates next time! YEAHEY!<strong>_

_**PLEASE HIT THE REVIEW BUTTON FOR COMMENTS, SUGGESTIONS, VIOLENT REACTIONS AND WHATEVER YOU WANNA TELL ME, JUST LET ME KNOW... LOVE YOU ALL! Mwaaaaaaaaahuuugs!**  
><em>


	3. KAMUI

**_Hi everyone! I finally polished chapter 3! Thanks for your reviews! I totally appreciate it! I just have to share, my loving friends are one of my greatest inspiration. Imagine Hisuka's sister almost choked me to death after reading chapter 2. She said, "How dare you stop to where Kamui showed up?" She's addicted to Kamui. She's even willing to sell her own brother for Kamui (some sisters, eh?). _****_And please congratulate me for being able to eat my heavenly chocolates! PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AS MUCH AS I ENJOYED EATING HERSHEY'S KISSES WITH ALMONDS._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I DO NOT OWN GINTAMA AND NEVER WILL... EVER...<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

...

One boring day, Kamui passed by a crowded place full of evil thoughts. It didn't took long, the place became bloody...

"Captain, why do we have to go kill those weaklings?" the underling asked rolling his eyes

"Because their faces irritated me!" Kamui said with a smile. He faced his underling who's not satisfied with his answer then faced the road then continued walking. He saw a bunch of people gathering around. There seems to have a commotion going on. The young Yato was so curious so he went closer. He saw a bald man's back who is destroying the poor innocent people's weak body. The young Yato had a smile on his face. He was excited. He wanted to join. It looks fun bashing some random person's face. Their naturally ugly anyway. He was about to get closer when he saw the baldy's face. "_Shit! Papi!" is all he could think of. "This is not funny! why now? Now that I'm not yet ready to face him. why?" _He turned around disappointed and looked for his companions. He saw Abuto who is obviously looking for him.

"And where have you been?" Abuto asked his captain

"I watched my father bully some innocent passer-by" he answered. "It sure looks fun!"

Abuto just let a sigh out. The young captain saw Abuto holding (crumpled) a piece of paper.

"what's that?" he asked.

"Well, I was walking, minding my own business when an old man bashed this on my face. I believe he's your father." Abuto answered still holding the piece of paper. "Good thing he didn't know it was me". He looked at his captain.

Kamui just gave him his sweet smile. (I find Kamui's smile super cute!), anyways.. back to the story... "Uhhhmmm..." Abuto held the paper tight. "About your sister.."

"I don't care." Kamui answered with a straight face.

"I think she likes someone" Abuto said with concern.

"really? the samurai?.." facing the road while walking. He meant Gintoki.

"No.. It's someone else.." Abuto said while handing Kamui the piece of paper. The captain looked at him. He looked serious so Kamui took the piece of paper from Abuto.

"You crumpled it real good" he said while opening the piece of paper. (poor paper)

"sorry" is all Abuto has to say.

Kamui successfully opened the paper without ripping it into pieces (paper, poor poor paper). He is now reading it. while reading the content of the so called-paper, his eyes widen. (yes people, it was Kagura's letter for her dad) His hands were shaking uncontrollably. His eyes darkened. Abuto could swear he could see a very very very dark place with flames of fury behind Kamui. He sure is mad. Kamui literally made the poor paper suffer before shooting it with his umbrella. His face really looked different this time. Kamui faced his underling and said...

"Let's visit my baby sister." He said with a face that says I-want-to-kill-the-bastard-who-polluted-my-sister's-innocence. "what do you think?" Kamui added looking like say-no-and-die.

Abuto wanted to say **NO** but he knew that's not possible. Kamui sure is mad. His anger is surely shown. They went to their ship (a space ship). Kamui informed everyone that Abuto and himself are going to earth for some business. No one dared to ask because Kamui really looked like he wanted to kill anyone who tries to stop or even tries to delay him.

...

Kamui watched Kagura as she quarreled with the irresponsible samurai bastard known as Sakata Gintoki from a house across the street. He wanted to pound Gintoki's ass for letting his beloved sister's innocence be crushed by some sadist but Abuto managed to calm him down.

As Kagura and (bastard) Gin's quarrel heated up, Kamui spotted a good-looking young man came inside Gin's so-called house. "_Hmmm... Who's this bastard?"._He wanted to know who the young bastard is since he never saw this young man who is now fighting with his sister. "_Curse him good sis!" _He cheered. Then Kagura hugged Gintoki. Kamui wanted Gin's head even more! The nerve of that bastard! He saw the young man's reaction. Kamui is 100% sure that the man was upset. He was burning with anger. It seems like he wanted Gin's head as much as Kamui. Then it hit Kamui. _"It's you, right? The bastard who polluted my sister's innocence." _. He wanted to attack the young bastard but then he spotted a very familiar person standing like a mad dog infront of the door. _"Papi! So you wanted to punish them too, huh?". _He wanted to know what would his father do. He just watched closely. He could clearly see how mad his bald-good-for-nothing-father is. His father looked like he's nagging. Then at Kamui's surprise, the young man stood up and said something. The old-Yato looked like he's ready to slaughter the young man "_This bastard got some balls to provoke Papi this way.. Interesting!" _. Kamui is sure. This good-looking bastard is the one! A-must-die-bastard. He watch how the young man provoked his father. Kamui watched as his old-man attacked the human and was thrown to the street. Kamui and Abuto managed to go to the roof top without being noticed by any living thing. He looked at the young human who's lying on the street. He was amazed for the young man managed to protect himself somehow. _"This man is not a normal human.". _Kamui can't hide his smile. Abuto saw it. He wanted to run but he knows he can't. What would Kamui do if he's not there to stop his captain, Kamui. He can't imagine what kind of damage his captain is capable of giving to this place and to the people. The baldy looked unsatisfied and still wanting to kick some ass. They watched as the young human fought with a Yato. And not just a Yato, but the most respected and feared Yato!

_"What the f*** is wrong with the baldy? Why give that f****** brat a chance? KILL HIM NOW!". _Then to Kamui's dismay, his baby sister helped the young man. Then Kagura and the young man started to fight. _What the hell is happening?"._ They were almost fair until Kagura showed the young man the reason why men shouldn't mess with girls. Yes, Kagura bashed his d*** real hard. Kamui laughed his ass out! "CLASSIC! I knew she's bad-ass but this is ridiculous! Go baby sis! Oni-chan is so proud of you!". He was having fun watching till they stopped fighting. The atmosphere that was in heat a while a go became awkward and full of shit! Specially when he saw his good-for-nothing father fell on his knees. Looking so god damn defeated! "I wanna kick this baldy's ass for kneeling down before a human!" His father stood up and spoke. Kamui was too far from them for him to hear the conversation. Then the god damn irresponsible samurai and the weak megane joined Kagura and the others. He became curious . Kamui wanted to kill the young man who looked like he's so confident he'll win Kagura without sweat. "Since I'm getting bored, say Abuto, let's show these motherf****** what fun really means". He then stood up but then the roof was not well made. The roof was to weak for someone like him. Funny as it seems but yes, the captain fell from the roof in the most fashionable way anyone can think of. He used his umbrella to destroy the road made out of asphalt. He managed to have an awesome and dramatic entrance. Smoke everywhere. When the smoke lessen, he spotted his father and the others. His blood boiled when he saw the man touching his baby sister. "_Who the hell gave this fu****** ass**** the right to protect my sister?"_.

"It hurts to know you didn't told me about this little sister" Kamui said with a smile.

"KAMUI!" Gintoki murmured

"I didn't expect to be replaced this easily. I'm disappointed" he said smiling but his aura is saying "_I am here to kill you all"_

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it! I know, I know... It's short... I had to stop here... and I am so sorry if it took me one million years to post this. I got hospitalized. Of course it's not because of lack of chocolates.. hehehe... and not because of my dear friends who tries their very hard to torture me everytime they wanna read some more. I ate something I am allergic to... so sad... anyways I am fine now... I'll upload the next chapter... SOON... VERY SOON...<strong>

_**please don't be shy to hit review! LOVE you LOTS!**  
><em>


	4. Onichan

**Okay, I know it's been a while since I uploaded the last chapter. Gomen nasai! I was a little busy eating chocolates.. But seriously, I was really busy. I believe that it's better late than never. So here it is... Please enjoy reading the way I enjoyed typing every word in this chapter.**

***EATING ICE CREAM***

* * *

><p><strong>I DO NOT OWN GINTAMA AND I NEVER WILL... EVER<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4: Oni-chan<strong>

The smoke now is totally gone. All are looking at the young male Yato standing in front of them. His smirk shows his confidence plus arrogance. He's twirling his purple umbrella with his right hand. Then another one fell out of no where. Yes people, it's Abuto.

"Captain" he said...

Kamui just gave him a sweet smile... Then turned to face the others.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Kamui bastard? And you brought your puppy with you." Gintoki asked the young Yato

Abuto almost wanna smash Gintoki's face for insulting him but he managed to calm himself which is amazing by the way.

"I came here to join the party, you good-for-nothing samurai!" Kamui answered while glaring at Sougo.

"Who the hell is this douche bag, Danna?" Okita asked raising a brow but still having his dead-fish-like eyes sticking like shit at Kamui. "He's staring at me like a faggot fantasizing my amazingness".

Kamui just gave him his super duper amazing smile. Kagura then faced her older brother. "He's Kamui, my super poor-excuse of a big brother" she said still staring at her brother. Sougo looked at Kagura's oh so pale face. Her face is so pale that I don't think I should still call it her face. Kamui just flashed a smile at her. Kagura took her umbrella and slowly, very slowly, in the most dramatic way she stood up.

"What? You wanna fight?" Kamui still smiling

"Well that depends you worthless brother!" she answered with a bored tone pointing her umbrella at her older brother.

Kamui then gave them his creepiest smile ever! He looked like Penny Wise from the movie "IT" in a Kamui way which I assume is still awesome. Then he faced his good-for-nothing-bald father. "So baldy," he said then turned to glare at Sougo.. "Who's the fucking bastard who polluted my dear Kagura's innocence?"

Kagura's eyes widen. "_Shit! How the hell did Kamui know about this?"._ She's pretty sure that she didn't inform Kamui. _"This is bad!"_ He might kill the sadist, brutally. She then looked at Sougo. Okita looked like he's burning. Kagura smiled. She knows that kind of look from the sadist.

"So you're here to kick my gorgeous ass." Okita said with a smirk on his face. Kamui glared even more.

"First of all, China isn't innocent at all. Everyone knows that." Okita added giving Kagura a glance. "Second, I didn't pollute anything, I kissed your monstrous younger sister "

Kamui's eyes widen. He can't believe this! That insolent fool! This fucking bastard is so confident and shamelessly said that he abused Kamui's younger sister in front of him and his worthless father. He can't take this! This so-called "HUMAN" kissed his sister! His dearest Kagura was heartlessly abused! Humiliated, violated! Kamui's aura bursted with murderous intent. Kamui looked as if he's a mother bear witnessing her cub being torn apart by hunters. He wanted to kick this asshole's sorry ass and make him regret he was born! Kamui charged... He swayed his killer umbrella targeting Okita's vital point. Okita, as expected from the First Division Shinsengumi Captain dodged Kamui's deadly attack. Kamui smirked. "_This God damn bastard is good!"._ He's having fun as he attack Okita more. Faster and stronger attacks was being thrown at Okita. It were deadly attacks. The fact that Okita's bleeding, he knew the fact that one wrong move and he's dead for sure. Kamui almost lost to his boiling blood when his full-force blow was blocked by an umbrella and another umbrella was pointing at his adorable face. Yes, his beloved sister and his good-for-nothing-baldy-father stopped his source of enjoyment. Okita is panting. _"Damn! This kamui is insanely strong!"_ Okita told himself. Kamui glared at his father.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked then turned to his beloved sister. "You should stay out of this!"

"Save it for later" Umibouzu said glaring at Kamui. "We'll kick his motherfucker's ass later. We will stick to our tradition" The old Yato added while putting his weapon down.

"You can't just attack randomly Kamui-ni. You should aim for the arteries." Kagura lectured while putting her murder weapon down.

"What the hell is that Kagura? Do you really wanna kill Okita-san?" let's give the megane a line...

"Shut up Megane!" she yelled

"She's right Shin, If you attack someone, make sure they won't be able to stand and fight!" Gin added

"What the hell..." another line for the megane

Okita then stood up. Slowly... Very slowly... He looked at Kamui. "_This guy deserves respect" he said to himself._ Kamui didn't even have a scratch while Okita got some cuts and bruises. Not to mention he's God-damn exhausted. The young Yato didn't even look he wasted a sweat on him. He watch the three Yatos as Kagura and Umibouzu yells non-stop at eachother while Kamui's between them. He saw Kamui turned to see him. Okita's ready for anything. Okita's eyes are inviting Kamui to come. "_C'mon, attack if you want to". _Kamui just smirked. Okita was so disappointed.

"Scared now... Kamui-ni?" He said loud enough to be heard by everyone.

Kamui's eyes darken. Kagura and Umibouzu stopped fighting after hearing Okita's arrogance. Kagura looked at her older brother. Umibouzu's eyes darken as well.

"Who the fuck do you think you are to call me Kamui-ni you fucking bastard?" Kamui charged but Kagura and Abuto held him.

"You god damn arrogant bastard have to die!" Umibouzu can't stay calm any longer. "This ends tonight!"

Umibouzu attacked Okita targeting his vital points again. Okita, as expected, managed to dodge the coming horror of his life. Umibouzu, still mad, attacked Okita even more. He kicked the bastard in the stomach. Okita used his sword to lessen the impact.

"Same attack won't work on me, Papi"

"**Oh you will fucking die tonight!"** Umibouzu yelled at the young human as he attack Okita mercilessly.

Okita barely dodged but still got hit from the impact. As if Umibouzu used *1* Hakki.

"_SHit!" _Okita cursed. He could barely stand. Umibouzu saw this chance to murder the fucking arrogant sadist so he charged to attack. Umibouzu swung his umbrella of death when another umbrella stopped his plus an umbrella pointing at his neck.

"I didn't expect this from you Kamui" Umibouzu said

"That fucking asshole is mine" Kamui answered.

"Well that's disgusting oni-chan! I didn't thought that you are..." He wasn't able to continue since Kagura bashed his face on the ground.

"Stop your idiotic game, sadist! You'll die early asshole!"

"How sweet, china! Next time, please be gentle to your husband" he said with a deadpan voice,

"Why this insolent fool!" Umibouzu almost kicked Sougo but failed since Kagura stopped him.

Okita smiled with pride. Kamui went near him. He just looked at Kamui with his bored look. Kamui punched his stomach. Yeah! It hurt as hell. Okita knelled down because of the pain he's feeling. It felt like he's got hit by a 10 wheeler truck. Kagura smiled looking at him. "You're getting weaker, sadist"

"In your dreams, china." he said as he force himself to stand "I let him do that"

Kamui just smirked.

"yeah right, sadist" Kagura looked at him unconvinced.

Gintoki and Shinpachi helped Okita.

"Hey brat!" Umibouzu yelled

Okita turned to the old Yato

"Next week, you'll face hell. better be ready" the old baldy warned him

"Anytime, Papi" smirking

Umibouzu almost killed Okita as he bashed the young man's body.

* * *

><p><strong>REFERENCE:<strong>

***1* Hakki: One piece**

**"Hi wa mata noboru"**

**I just finished reading the latest chapter of gintama and I tell you, it was worth the wait! God it was so good! You better read it now!**

**by the way,,,Don't be shy to hit review**


	5. I can't love you

**I happened to bump into a super duper amazing jaw dropping CHOCOLATE sale. YEAH! MORE CHOCOLATES TO EAT! hehehe! sorry to inform you all but this chapter contains LESS** **violence compred to the previous chapters. Instead, it is filled with drama and oh well,,,, just read it. That's because I don't wanna end this fic yet (no, really, I just wanna annoy you. LOL). Oh, I remember! I wanna thank all these people for wasting their time reading my work of art and leaving such heart warming reviews:**

**SnowDreamYuki **

**Dentedileone**

**.xx **

**sherphy **

**little101 **

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only **

**Gurako-san **

**Blade of Hellfire**

**epicness**

**killua'sholymaiden**

**Hisuka-chan **

**starpez **

**awesome-sadist **

**Okichi **

**Rosesinthenight**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

* * *

><p><strong>I DO NOT OWN GINTAMA, AND NEVER WILL. EVER!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5: I can't love you<strong>

**...**

After the long mind blowing and body aching experience, the First Division Shinsengumi Captain, Sougo Okita was sent to the nearest hospital. He was like an abused vegetable when Umibouzu was stopped by everyone as he mercilessly attacked the young captain's unconscious body. That's what you get for disrespecting the most respected Umibouzu. Although Umibouzu didn't meant to tear the arrogant youngster's body, he can't help but be satisfied by what he did. The bastard didn't die, right? That brat stole his baby's innocence, abused her, not to mention he's rude and was getting on his nerves. "_but the kid's got talent" _he said to himself _ "that bastard is strong for a human. not bad"_ he added as he look at the young man who is currently unconscious and lying on the hospital bed. The motherfucking brat looked so adorable when he's unconscious. He didn't look like he can hurt a fly. He eyed on his precious little Kagura who is having a seat beside the irresponsible perm-headed samurai named Gintoki. She's leaning her head on the samurai's shoulder, eyes staring worriedly at the unconscious young man. Umibouzu felt for his beloved Kagura. The old Yato decided to go for a walk.

...

Gintoki's left arm is around Kagura's shoulder supporting the young Yato. He can see Kagura's really worried. He knew how strong Umibouzu is but the perm headed samurai didn't thought that Kagura's father would actually send the young captain at the hospital. I mean, yes he's strong but Okita isn't weak. And yes the young man was certainly pissing him off but Gintoki thought Umibouzu wouldn't go this far. He almost killed the sadistic Shinsengumi captain. It took 3 Yatos and 2 humans to stop the baldy. Baldy sure was serious that time. Can you imagine how strong this bald Yato is? He really didn't think that baldy would try to kill Okita. He thought Kamui would do it though. Now here he is, sitting beside his precious Kagura. Watching the sadistic bastard who is almost dead. This reminded him of Okita's sister. But no! Okita wouldn't die here! not like this! He's stronger than this. Now he worries about how the Shinsengumi bastards would react to this.

...

Kamui was standing outside the room, leaning his back on the wall. He knew this would happen. Duh! They're Yato and the bastard is just a human. Weaker than them. Though he must admit the fact that he acknowledged the young Shinsengumi's strength. He sure is strong for a human. The annoying brat was just too rude that made his father lose it. He saw his father bashed the young man's body and attacked the young man with insanely full force. He can see how mad his father is. As he was enjoying the moment, Kamui saw Kagura jumped to stop the fight. _"SHIT! I wanna see that brat die Kagura! Get out of there!" _he screamed in his mind_. _It was as clear as day light that Kagura won't be able to stop their father. She'll just get hurt. As much as he wanted the young asshole dead,he doesn't want Kagura to get hurt. Plus he wanted to kill the bastard himself. Good thing Kamui's reflex is superb. He helped his stupid sister stop their father. Thank god the lazy samurai and their subordinates (Shinpachi and Abuto) helped out. Kamui's bald father then came to his senses. And now, Kamui thought he wanna get some fresh air... So he went out for a walk and Abuto went with him.

* * *

><p>As Hijikata was eating his favorite Hijikata special, he heard someone running towards him.<p>

"Vice-commander! Vice-commander!"

"You better have MAYO with you or something VERY IMPORTANT to say or I'll seriously kill you!" the devil Vice-commander warned his subordinate while pointing his sword.

"Vice... Vice-commander..." Yamazaki said.. "The captain..."

"What happened to Sougo?" he asked

"The captain... he was sent to the hospital"

"He's always being sent to the hospital. Did he played with the china girl again?" hijikata said while taking a seat

"This is different vice-commander,"

"How different?" Hijikata asked raising a brow

"The captain, he's unconscious. They said he might... die."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?"

* * *

><p>Everyone in the Shinsengumi came to the hospital. They were all running as if they're ready to attack anyone who tries to slow them down. When they went inside the room, they saw the two Yorozuya sitting together. The china girl is leaning at the lazy samurai's shoulder. If they didn't know these two, they'd think Gintoki is a lolicon but they know better than that. They saw the young man in bed, unconscious and looked like a mummy. Pretty beaten up. Hijikata stared at the young man in bed.. Yep, it really is Okita. He went near the two Yorozuya. He grabbed Gintoki's collar. As he did that, Kagura's body fell. Hijikata looked at the girl on the ground who looked really weak and trying her very best to stand up. She glared at Hijikata and pointed a finger at him.<p>

"You fucking mayo freak! Can't you see I was sleeping?" the young lady yelled at the vice-commander

"The hell with that! What the hell did you do to Sougo?" hijikata yelled back while dropping Gin

"Hey! Stop making noises! This is a hospital you morons!" Kondo finally spoke.

The two looked at the man in bed. Pity. Hijikata's expression changed. Finally, Shinpachi arrived. He told the Shinsengumi about what happened. Hijikata's expression darken...

"Why you little brat!" He yelled while trying to give Okita a kick but failed for the Shinsengumi tried to stop him. "So this is all your fault you little bastard! Why do you always make us worry about you you asshole!"

"Calm down, Toshi" Kondo tried to calm Hijikata down "We both know Sougo's a teaser."

"That's all you've got to say?" Kamui joined the party

Everyone turned to see who spoke.

"That brat said too much which made my bald-good-for-nothing-father lose it" Kamui said while leaning his back at the door.

Hijikata wanna kill this fucking bastard who's bad mouthing Sougo but someone knocked at the door which caught Hijikata's attention. Kamui moved a bit then opened the door. It's the doctor. Kamui went out as soon as the doctor got inside the room. He hates scenes like this.

"How's Sougo, doctor?" Kondo asked worriedly with tears

"His injuries are really bad, but that's not the problem."

"What do you mean?" Hijikata asked with piercing eyes

"He's currently in coma. If he wakes up within 2 days, then he'll recover less than a week."

"And if he doesn't?" Kagura asked

"I'm sorry... There's nothing we can do, he'll stay like this forever."

DEAD SILENCE. The doctor went out without anyone noticing it. All eyes are on Okita who is still unconscious. All they can do is wait. So useless.

"2 days huh..."

* * *

><p>Kondo and Hijikata took turns in watching over the brat in bed. It's now the second day. Kagura went to the hospital together with her family (Umibouzu, Kamui, Gin and Sin). Okay, Gin and Shin are family to her... Okay! They found Hijikata, Kondo and the other Shinsengumi inside the room. Kagura looked at the sadist in bed. Seems like nothing changed. She turned to Kondo and she could swear she saw Kondo's tears. Kagura hates death. The hell with that! Her mom's death was enough! She doesn't want to feel the same pain again! She went closer to Okita's bed. If this sadistic bastard won't wake up on his own, then she'll wake him up by force!<p>

"Hey, sadist! Wake up!" she yelled

"Oi! Kagura-chan!" Yamazaki said

"You call yourself strong?" she added.

"C'mon Imouto-chan! That weak human does not deserve you! let's just look for someone stronger, okay?" Kamui said shamelesly

The Shinsengumi wanted Kamui's head now. They wanna teach this motherfucker a lesson. No one insults their captain and gets away with it! Hijikata went closer to Okita. The other Shinsengumi waited.

"I thought you said you'd kill me?" hijikata said "You're too weak to kill me, brat!"

The subordinates almost lost their minds! How could their vice-commander say such thing?

"I trusted you, Sougo. You're a failure" Kondo added

waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Their commander said it! How mean!

Kagura went beside Okita's bed. "I can't love someone weaker than me" Kagura said while turning back. "Let's go Gin-chan" she added as she held Gin's arm (for support because her legs are failing her). Okita's hand moved a bit.

"ahm,,, Kagura-chan" Megane called

"Let's go, Megane!" she yelled. "Gin-chan and I are gonna have a date tonight! We have to go home early!"

The perm headed samurai just looked at the young girl then turned at the young man in bed.

"I don't think so,china"

Everyone turned to see the First Division Shinsengumi Captain sitting on his bed pointing Hijikata's sword at Hijikata.

"by the way, THANKS FOR WAKING ME UP"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so,,, ahm... please hit review for comments, suggestions, violent reactions, ect.<strong>

**Next chapter: bloody chapter**


	6. just like you

**As promised, I'll make this a bloody chapter but the drama didn't stop on the last chapter... BEWARE... Let's thank Hisuka-chan for donating (bribe) a lot of chocolates. You love this fic that much? LOL. Anyways... Thank you all so much for reading my precious masterpiece and for your heart melting reviews. mwaaaaahugs! So... let's start filling your blood lust...**

* * *

><p><strong>GINTAMA IS TO AWESOME TO BE OWNED BY ME<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6: BLOOD<strong>

**...**

After hearing about Okita's condition, Gintoki decided to let the Shinsengumi take the responsibility to watch over the unconscious OKita since he's their (shinsengumi) captain and the lazy perm headed samurai is god damn tiered. Even the monstrous Kagura looked exhausted.

"Hey, tax robbers" Gintoki demanded attention, "We have to go home so you better take a good care of your captain"

"What the hell!" Hijikata protested "You guys did this to the bastard, so you take responsibility"

" Shut the fuck up, Mayo-freak!" Gintoki yelled "Don't tell me you're forcing Kagura to look after your fucked up Sougo!"

Everyone looked at Kagura who looked like she's about to fall apart. Yep, she looked so god damn tiered. Now everyone glared at the demon Hijikata.

"I didn't said she should do it, maybe her guardian could do it!" he said

"No can do. I'm beaten up too y'know" a big lie from the samurai

"**NO YOUR NOT, ASSHOLE!**"

"What? you wanna fight?"

"Bring it on!"

Both are ready to attack. No one tried to stop them since they looked so serious about this while Kondo and Kagura are minding their own business staring at the young sadistic bastard in bed. Hijikata and Gintoki both placed their right hand to their left side where their swords are at. Everyone's heartbeat's getting faster. They wanna call the guards but failed to move their asses. At the same time, both started to make their move.

"PAPER! SCISSOR! ROCK!" both yelled as the JANKEN battle begin.

"You will never win, bean headed freak" Hijikata blabbed

"As if a mayo-faced freak could beat me" Gintoki answered as they're at it

Everyone lost their interest at both men. "_Idiots" _Shinpachi and Yamazaki thought. The samurai and the vice-commander fasten their pace. They looked like they're fighting for their life. Until Gintoki won.

"See, now we can go home"

"Don't get cocky, I let you win coz China-girl looked so fucked up"

"You want another round, idiot?" Gintoki dared

"Hey Gin-san! We really have to go!" Shinpachi said while pointing at Kagura who is now sleeping using Kondo's lap as a pillow.

All looked at the young lady who's resting her head at the old, i mean middle aged Shinsengumi Commander.

"Hey Gori, you look like a pedophile right there." Gin said raising a brow

"**I didn't do anything! I was minding my own business when she suddenly fell on my lap!"** Gori explained himself

"yeah.."

The lazy irresponsible guardian took his precious bad mouthed midget. He carried her like a princess. "We're going now, take care of that sadistic brat" he said waving at the officers. Shinpachi is right behind him. Kondo then faced his men. "We will take turns in looking after Sougo" he said calmly. "Toshy". Hijikata just leaned at the wall and lit a cigarette. sigh...

...

After taking a long walk (pounding some random people's faces), Kamui found himself going , he really hates the hospital. It reminds him of his mother who died of a sickness. Fighting calmed Kamui. It sure is fun. He thought of his beloved sister who's so dumb that she was worried over a sadistic brat lying on a hospital bed. She sure is dumb to fall for a human. Kamui felt going back to the hospital hoping to see his adorable younger sister. Abuto is still right behind him nagging about things he shouldn't have done. _blaaa blaaa blaaa". _Annoying old man. As he opened the door, he found out that the room was empty. Of course the young man in bed is still lying his ass in bed but the others weren't there any longer. How disappointing. But hey! He can kill this bastard right here! Right now! He sure is defenseless. As Kamui went closer to the sadistic bastard who stole his dear sister's innocence,he started to see the young man in bed looking so innocent. He didn't feel like killing Okita. Kamui is a strong young man and killing this brat on his state sure is cowardice. Nope! This brat insulted him and his bald father. He deserves to die! Yes! He does! He thought of ways to kill this bastard. It was sadistic and full of blood. This thought made him grin. It would be fun. Yes! He was about to put his thought into action when he remembered his fight with the First Division Shinsengumi Captain. It was fun, alright. This brat isn't weak at all. He deserves respect. To die fighting would suite him. He stared at the brat in bed. He almost looked like a mummy.

"Hey bastard! You better wake up after two days or I'll surely marry my sister." Kamui said raising a brow.

After saying those words, Kamui saw Okita moved a finger. Yep, his finger moved. Kamui smiled.

"Aha! you can hear me, eh?..." Kamui is having fun "Well, I should tell you this, YATOS can never love WEAKLINGS. If you don't wake up, then Kagura will have to marry someone else. That'll be ME" still having fun.

Kamui saw Okita frowned a little. This sure is fun. This brat is fighting! He'll wake up for sure. Though Kamui wanted this brat to die, he didn't want it to be like this. It should happen by his hands. "_I look forward in fighting you again, bastard"._ With that, Kamui and Abuto went out of the hospital.

...

When Okita opened his eyes, all he can see is a very dark place. "Where the hell am I?" he said as he looked around. He then remembered what happened. Yes, he remembered he was being mercilessly harassed by China's father. He checked his body, he's totally fine. "Am I dead?". He felt someone's presence behind him. He turned to see who it was. His surroundings changed as he saw the person in front of him. "Anue" he said with teary eyes.

"Sou-chan! I'm happy to see you!" She said as she held Okita

"Anue, you're here, then that means..." Okita's expression changed.. He looked sad...

"you're not dead, Sou-chan"

Okita looked at his sister. "What do you mean, Anue?"

"You're just unconscious" she said smiling at him then slowly changed her facial expression... "Do you like her that much?"

So that's what happened. He's unconscious. He looked at his sister's face. She's about to cry. She's worried. "Anue"

"Do you really love her that much, Sou-chan? Why do you have to get hurt just to be with her?"

"You should understand me, Anue." Okita said with a very tender voice. "It's the same as you loving the mayo-freak and getting emotionally hurt every single day"

With that, Mitsuba's tears kept falling. "So Sou-chan's just like me." Okita looked at his dearest sister's face. She smiled at him. "Then go get her." She said as she smiles. "I will always be proud of you, Sou-chan". Okita wanted to hug her. He smiled at her instead. "Anue". Mitsuba slowly faded away. After she faded, Okita saw Kagura's image. She's saying something but Okita can't hear it. Then he saw Kamui's image. He went closer to the Yato siblings. Then he heard Kamui, "C'mon Imouto-chan! " Kamui said while glaring at Okita. He looked oh so evil. Kagura faced her brother. "That weak human does not deserve you! let's just look for someone stronger, okay?". Kagura's expression showed sadness. This angered Okita. The young First Division Shinsengumi Captain is now pissed. "_This fucking bastard just insulted me and made China sad"._ His blood now is boiling. He's ready to teach Kamui a lesson he will never forget. *NEVER MAKE YOUR SISTER SAD*. Okita attacked Kamui violently. Kamui dodged, blocked and attacked while giving a smile. This pissed Okita more. He swings his sword dramatically but Kamui blocked it then pushed him away "Hey bastard!" he said as he bash his killer umbrella at the sadistic brat " You better wake up after two days or I'll surely marry my sister". Okita's eyes widen as he tries to get up. He glared at Kamui who's still smiling.. This fucking bastard really is disgusting! Okita attacked Kamui again but failed. Kamui then looked down at the sadist on the ground. "Well, I should tell you this, YATOS can never love WEAKLINGS. If you don't wake up, then Kagura will have to marry someone else. That'll be ME"

Well that does it, Okita's pissed now. He is bleeding and this bastard is pissing him off. He got up and pointed is sword at Kamui. As Okita wanted to pound Kamui's face, he saw Kagura in front of him, protecting her worthless brother. "China!". Okita stopped. He stared at Kagura. She looked at her left which made Okita turn that way. He saw Kondo and Hijikata. "I thought you said you'd kill me?" hijikata said "You're too weak to kill me, brat!". Okita's brow raised. "You wanna die that much?". He charged at Hijikata but failed. The mayo freak blocked OKita's attack and pushed him hard. Okita then swung his sword and continued attacking Hijikata. They fought as if they wanna kill each other. Okita's bleeding badly now. He has a lot of cuts and bruises. He looked at Hijikata who's not even sweating. "_Shit! Am I this weak? And why the hell do I feel so heavy?"._ He was about to attack Hijikata again but a voice stopped him. It was Kondo."I trusted you, Sougo. You're a failure". With this, Okita felt really hurt. This can't be true! Kondo can never say this to him! NO! He looked at Kagura. Kagura's crying. He felt more pain as he watch her cry. She went closer to Okita, and held his collar then buried her face on his chest. "I can't love someone weaker than me". And just like that, the First Division Shinsengumi Captain woke up, and found Kagura turning her back at him and saying shits like dating the perm headed samurai. This isn't funny. He looked at the Vice Commander beside him looking like he wanted to pick a fight. Okita grabbed Hijikata's katana and pointed it at Hijikata then said... "I don't think so, china"

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it. Want more? next chapter, someone will bleed real bad. LOL... The real action starts next chapter. I just love imagining faces... This chapter is about Okita's battle as everyone think his just lying his ass comfortably. Have you guys read the latest GINTAMA chapter? OMG! (spoiler) Okita will do something to piss kagura, I mean, to raise her spirit then fights by her side (not in a romantic way. LOL)<strong>

**PLEASE HIT REVIEW.**


	7. The Day

**First of all. Thank you everyone for reading my precious masterpiece.. Kaloka ang mga reviews nyo! LOL! It's been a while since I have updated chapter 6. To Dentedileone, I'm so sorry, I was super busy these past few weeks because, well, something called COLLEGE, (GOMEN NASAI). And here is our long awaited chapter 7! I ****hope ya like it!**

**CURRENTLY EATING POTATO CHIPS**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER7: The Day<strong>

...

Everyone saw the First Division Shinsengumi Captain sitting on the hospital bed, pointing a sword at the demon Shinsengumi Vice Commander. "Captain!".

Hijikata pushed the sword gently. "Look who's back" he said "**What the hell were you thinking? You almost died, you bastard**!". Sougo didn't respond. Instead he leaned his back and faced Kagura. "Hey, China!" he yelled.

"what?"

"You think you can just turn your back at me?" Sougo said with his usual deadpan voice. Kagura turned to face the sadist in bed. She then smiled at him then turned her back again. "I'm hungry, bastard!".

...

Umibouzu thought he needed some air. He almost killed the young Shinsengumi Captain who is a bastard by the way. Though he could care less if the god damn brat would die, he didn't like the look on Kagura's face . She looks like she's losing her husband. DAMN! She sure likes that brat! "_I don't see what she likes about him, yeah his handsome and strong but the damn sadist is rude and annoying!"._ The damn baldy is so pisssed. He wanted to pick a fight! Bash some random passer-by's face to the ground. Then an image popped in his head. It was when Kamui entered the riot. Kagura's bending her body, her arms around her head facing the ground. The sandy haired young man is covering Kagura with his own body, one arm around Kagura's body and the other is at Kagura's head protecting her PERFECTLY. This image made Umibouzu smile. "_Maybe I was too harsh on the boy"._ He thought he wanted to see the damn brat in bed. He saw Kamui went out of the hospital. "_He obviously hates hospitals". _Umibouzu continued to walk inside Okita's room. He stared at the bastard who took his little daughter's heart. "_This brat looks so innocent!". _He went closer to Okita. As the baldy's staring at the young man, he thought of something fun. How about he writes something on this bastards face! It would be fun! Before he could put his thoughts to action, the damn image showed up again! This kid is so lucky! "_You better wake up, kid"._

_... _

AFTER A WEEK...

...

Sougo Okita is now in front of Kagura's so called family. "So? What now?"

"I don't have any objection about Okita-kun dating my dearest Kagura so I don't think I should test him. He passed a long time ago" Otae said with a wink. Okita just smiled at the female gorilla. "But if you hurt Kagura-chan, be ready to go to HELL!" glaring at the young man. Okita nodded. Okita sectretly promised Otae that he'd block every gift from Kondo if she'd let him date Kagura.

"I don't have any objections as well since I know this bastard so well." The perm headed samurai announced, picking is god damn nose. "But no SEX till Kagura reaches legal age or DIE" pointing his sword at the young man. Okita just gave him a smirk. "As if anyone can RAPE that monstrous girl". he said "_That would only count if you could watch our asses 24/7, Danna"._ This thought made Okita smile. Then he looked at Megane-san.

_"_I don't have any objections as well." Megane said as he recalled Okita promised a complete Otsu Album-Collection with autograph if he would just let him date Kagura. Kagura stared at Shinpachi. She knows how Shinpachi didn't like her dating the sadistic bastard. Kagura then looked at Okita, "_Looks like he did his homework" _she thought_._ Okita just smiled at his victory.

Kamui frowned. "So you did your homework." Staring at the young human wearing his undying smile. "It's my turn, right?". The young Yato pointed his umbrella, a weapon of mass destruction at Sougo Okita. Okita just stood there and waited for an attack wearing a smile on his face. Kamui charged and attacked the young Shinsengumi Captain. "I don't want to have a weak niece or nephew!". Another EPIC battle begun. As the bastards (Gin, Shin, Otae, Baldy and even Kagura) eat their popcorns, Kamui and Okita are seriously busy attacking each other. Kamui swings his killer umbrella with murderous strength but Okita dodged gracefully. Kamui isn't satisfied so he attacked Okita more. Faster and stronger. Okita now is panting. This is challenging. Kamui could sense as Okita weakens. "This is the difference between a Yato and a human" he said as he attacks Sougo. Okita dodged but still got hit. He's tiered. "_Shit!"._ Okita stood up and faced the young Yato. Kamui smirked. "_This fucking bastard really is strong for a human"._ He attacked Okita again, and this time, it's even faster. Okita's ready for this. He spread his legs and bend them a little, getting ready for Kamui's crazy attack. Kamui saw Okita's glaring bloody eyes. "_This is fun"._ As Kamui attacked in front of Okita, and saw Okita's reaction to his attack, he used his insanely fast reflex and shifted his body and turned around, so instead of attacking Okita in front, he's now at Okita's back and free to crush the young man from behind. Good thing Okita saw through this and has a good reflex himself. He was able to block Kamui's attack. Kamui was surprised. "ha! So you still have strength in you!" he said with a smile. "That's good!".

...

"Hey Kagura, you think Soichiro-san will be okay?" Gin said while picking his nose

"Kamui-ni won't kill him, he'll be fine." Kagura said.. "I guess"

Everyone turned their heads at the young lady.

**"What do you mean you guess?"** Megane yelled

"As long as Kamui doesn't go Yato-crazy mode, it's okay" the baldy finally opened his mouth.

They all watched the EPIC battle in front of them.

"He'll be fine"

...

Okita now could feel is body getting heavier. "_Shit!"_ he cursed. He saw kamui pant a bit. "_He's getting tiered as well."._ Okita pointed is sword at Kamui declaring war. Kamui smiled and pointed his umbrella at the young Shinsengumi accepting his challenge. This time, Okita's the one who attacked. He swings his sword with grace as Kamui does the same. And just before the two young men could clash, Okita fell on the ground. Yes people, he passed out. He reached his limit. Kamui looked at the unconscious body before him. "Looks like he passed out." He turned to face Kagura who's still eating popcorn. "Imouto-chan! Your HUMAN is knocked out" he yelled at Kagura. "You can't date him" he added. Kagura just looked at the unconscious young man. Kamui went closer to Kagura who's still staring at the Shinsengumi Captain. He faced the young man still unconscious then faced Kagura. "Imouto-chan". Kagura looked at him. He held her shoulders then he leaned close to her face. He whispered something to her ear. Her eyes widen and blushed like a tomato. Kamui smirked at Kagura's reaction, hands still stuck at Kagura's shoulder.

..

"HEY! Mind letting go of my China, ni-chan?"

Everyone's eyes are now stuck at the young man who's bleeding like crazy. Kamui's eyes widen. He can't believe the bastard's still standing. This made Kamui smile. Not his usual smile, but a real smile. Kagura stood up but Kamui stopped her. "What the hell are you doing, Imouto-chan?" staring at the young man barely standing his ass. "This fight is getting better" he added. "Watch me as I kick ni-chan's ass today, china." Okita said with a smile on his bloody face. Kamui went closer to the young Shinsengumi captain. "Talk is cheap" as he charged to attack Okita again. Kamui bashed Okita's face to the ground. Luckily, Okita managed to use his remarkable flexibility to lessen the impact. Kamui was amazed, "_so he can still fight with his condition_." Kamui thought. "Your attack became lighter, ni-chan." Okita said with a smirk. This made Kamui raise a brow. Then punched Okita's abdomen. Okita spitted blood. "Is that strong enough, bastard?" Kamui said. "That was too strong, in my opinion" Okita said "but not enough to make me lose to you". Okita used his foot and kicked Kamui's thingy _(hope you know what I mean)_ which made the young yato to be flown a few feet away. Okita tried to stand and made a pose. Kamui sat up and smiled at Okita which made Okita a little confused. "Look's like you're not that weak after all." Kamui said as he stand up. "Fine, you win." Kamui said facing his little sister. "but promise me, NO BABIES until you're old enough". This made Kagura blush. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO?" Kagura yelled.

* * *

><p>Okay, I know this is quite short for someone who's been out for a long time, butI had to stop here or I'll finish this,,, LOL! And there you have it. PLEASE TRY TO HIT THE REVIEW BUTTON for your COMMENTS, SUGGESTIONS, and VIOLENT REACTIONS... :p<p> 


	8. I STILL WANNA FIGHT YOU

**Thank you all for your heart warming reviews. I'm glad you like my fic!**

**GOMEN NASAI! GOMEN NASAI! I know I promised to update super fast but failed since I was sent to the hospital and got admitted for a week. too bad I wasn't allowed to use a computer at that moment but I'm fine now!.**** And here it goes... Hope yah like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>EATING MAGNUM CHOCO TRUFFLE<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I DO NOT OWN GINTAMA AND NEVER WILL<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 8: I STILL WANNA FIGHT YOU<strong>

...

FEW DAYS BEFORE THE EPIC FIGHT ...

Okita and Otae are eating at a restaurant...

..

"What! You're cheating, Okita-san!" Otae yelled at the young man.

"Do you mind lowering that monsterous noice, you call your voice?" Okita said while looking around. "There are people around us."

...

_(No people, they're not dating... please wait...)_

...

Otae composed herself, had a deep breath, then looked at the young captain in front of her. He looked serious.

"So you want me to just let you date Kagura-chan, right?" Otae asked before placing her food inside her mouth..

"Obviously, her bald old man and her bastard brother won't make this easy" Okita explained. "It would be an epic battle between me and the monsters and it would be such a relief if we're on the same side"

Otae stared at Okita for a moment.

"That would be nice but you see," Otae said while raising a brow.

"I'll make sure Kondo-san's gifts will be destroyed before it could reach you" Okita offered.

"DEAL!" Otae yelled with excitement.

This made Okita smile. "_That was easy!"_ he told himself.

"But" Otae said... Okita looked at the young lady in front of her. She's burning with fury.. Okita felt uncomfortable. "_Whatta scary woman!". _he told himself

_"_If you hurt Kagura-chan, You'll be my main ingredient for my next recipe. Got that?" She said pointing a fork at OKita

"Like you need to say that" Okita answered with a smile.

...

Shinpachi is getting ready for dinner when he heard someone knocking the door like hell. He opened the door and saw a young man standing in front of him and went inside.

"Okita-san, what brings you here?" Megane said

"Well, I gotta discuss something to you" Okita said as he sat at the sofa.

...

few moments later...

...

"What? That's cheating!" Megane yelled his heart out.

"I'd rather call it being SMART" Okita said raising a brow.

"No!" Megane murmured

"What?"

"I said NO!" Shin answered. "I can't just hand over Kagura-chan to you"

"Oh well," Okita said then he stand up. "I thought of giving you this as a token of gratitude" Okita said as he wave Otsu's complete set album with her autograph at Shinpachi's face. "but... Oh well.."

"Wait!" Shin yelled. Okita turned to face the young man. "FINE! you win" Shin said blushing. "but if you hurt Kagura-chan," Shin looked down, paused a moment, took a deep breath, then slowly faced Okita. "I'll kill you!"

...

Okita is walking at the park. He's looking for the perm headed samurai. He's been walking for a while now... Okita got tiered. Helo, he's human after all. He sat on the bench near him, his favorite by the way. He was about to take a nap when he spotted a silver haired man walking. It's Gintoki, all right. "_But wait, who is he with?". _Okita scanned the lady walking beside the samurai. She's short, and wearing a pink kimono with red floral print on it. She's using a pink umbrella with black details on it. He can't see the girl's face until she turned to face Gintoki then smiled at the samurai, her right hand holding her kimono. Okita's eyes widen as he recognize the girl, it's Kagura. Why the hell were they together? That aside, why is she wearing that girly shit? Are they dating? Okita faced the ground. He's bursting with fury aura.

...

"Gin-chan" Kagura looked at the perm headed samurai. "Why do I have to wear this again?". Kagura asked innocently holding her kimono.

"That's because my little baby-bitch has grown up" Gintoki answered rolling is eyes. "Your so called boobs are bursting on your old china dress"

Kagura looked at her breast, "oh, I see". then she faced Gintoki. "But, why does it had to be kimono? How can I fight with this?"

"It's on sale. And I bought you a shorter version of that for fighting. Plus it's cute don't you think?" Gintoki said patting her head. "I wonder how would Soichiro react to this."

Kagura's face turned pink (cute eh?). Gintoki and Kagura continued walking.

...

"Wow Kagura-chan! You're so cute!" the excited Otae is hugging Kagura.

"Thanks, Anego"

"Why are you here bitch?" Gintoki asked

"Did you just called me a.." Otae didn't continue, instead, she threw a kick and landed at Gin. Otae then face Kagura

"I have a lot of dresses that would fit you, Kagura-chan!" Otae said excitedly

"Like your size would fit Kagura" Gin said pointing at Otae's breast. "too small"

Otae can't hold it any longer. She's so mad. She punched a whole at Gintoki's face then grabbed Kagura's arm.

"Let's go, Kagura-chan!"

Shinpachi tried to revive the samurai.

"You fool" he said

...

Otae forced Kagura to try every cute things she could see inside her closet. It looked perfect on Kagura so she gave em all to the young Yato. As Kagura's walking on the street, she noticed some older men staring at her. She's wearing a black kimono with red floral design. It's a little short (no really, it's way too short) for a normal kimono revealing her perfectly-shaped legs. "_Damn perverts!"_ she told herself. She continued to walk but a man grabbed her arm. She turned around to kick the god damn bastard who had the balls to touch her.

"Let go you fu..." she stopped her kick. "Oh, it's just you"

"Just you my ass, china" Okita said as he pull her closer "Why the hell are you wearing such short dress and walking alone?"

"I had no choice bastard!" She answered. "Gin-chan said my clothes are too small for me to wear then Anego gave me these cute stuffs" she added.

"_so that explains the outfit" _Okita told himself. Kagura looked at the young man standing in front of her who looked so exhausted. "What the hell happened to you?" she asked as she scan the young man.

"That didn't answer why you're alone...aren't you with Dana?"

"We left him. He's an old man after all " she said with a smile. "now answer me.."

" something called JOB. Does that answer your question?" he said deadpan mode " There are pedophiles everywhere. I'll walk you home"

...

"Why the hell are you with Soichiro, young lady?" the perm headed samurai asked raising a brow

"She was walking alone with pedophiles around because her IRRESPONSIBLE guardian was too busy reading jump" OKita answered.

"SHUT UP! Don't you blame my jump!"

"Gin-chan, I'm sleepy"

"FINE!" Gintoki could only rub his head "NOW SLEEP" he said waving his hand saying go on.

...

It took awhile before they broke the silence. Obviously, they waited until Kagura falls asleep.

...

"Why the hell are you still here?" Gintoki asked the young man sitting in front of him as he pick his nose.

"I have business with you, Danna" Okita said facing the ground. "By the way, that's disgusting!"

"If it's about SEX, then you came to the right man." Gintoki boasted.

"I don't need to talk about that from someone who haven't done it for a VERY LONG TIME" Okita said rolling his eyes.

"It's by choice young man!" Gintoki calmly said. "And I'm sure I can give you some advice about it"

"NO thanks, Danna. I'm sure I'm better when it comes to bed" Okita said with a smile.

"Damn you! How dare you underestimate me!" Gintoki yelled

"I know things that can make you and Hijikata-san feel the shame of being too inexperienced" SOugo boasted with all his heart

"What the... don't tell me... you... the hell! What did you do to Kagura?"

"What are you talking about, Danna?" Okita asked "I haven't done anything more than a stolen kiss from China"

This made Gintoki sigh in relief. DEAD SILENCE again won the place until Gintoki broke the silence..

"If it's about the test, don't worry about it" the perm headed man said "You passed it a long time ago" he added with a smile.

Okita's eyes widen. He was shocked. Of all people, Gintoki would let him date his precious Kagura without any bribe needed. This made OKita really happy that he couldn't help but smile. Gintoki looked at Okita's happy face. "_The damn brat sure is happy"_

"Hey," Gin called his attention. "Don't you dare hurt Kagura" he said with piercing eyes

Okita just answered with a nod and a smile on his face

...

*Kamui*

...

He's following her like a stalker. What? It's his responsibility as a brother. His cute little sister is so pretty that pedophiles would go crazy if she's left alone. As he was following Gintoki and his beloved Kagura, he spotted a human male staring at his beloved sister. He looks like around 20-23 years old, about 180cm in height, dark haired and has a very innocent looking face. "_I don't like the way you look at Imouto-chan"_ Kamui whispered. As Gintoki and Kagura went farther. The man started walking as if he's following Kagura and the perm headed asshole. Kamui raised a brow. "_The nerve of this BASTARD!" _Kamui told himself. He stood up from where he's sitting, which we all call "a branch of a tree". He was about to jump and kick the bastard's ass when he spotted a young man standing in front of his target. He scanned the man in front of his target. Yup! It's the damn bastard who stole his sister's innocence. "_Interesting". _Kamui watched the two humans talk to each other until their calm voice became loud and they became violent. "_Fighting, eh?"_ The other dude tried to punch Okita but failed real hard coz Okita dodged real good. Okita just gave him a playful smirk that would make any enemy go crazy. The dark haired man drew his sword and attacked Okita and Okita did the same. Kamui witnessed Okita protecting his beloved sister. He just watch from a far as Okita followed Kagura everywhere and kick every lolicon's ass in the process. Few hours later, it's dark and Kamui's still watching as Okita bashed a middle aged man's face on a wall. "_Looks like I don't have to look after her after all". _Kamui told himself. "_You passed damn brat". _He watched as Okita finally revealed himself to Kagura and walked her home. "_But I still wanna fight you"._

_:p_

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it. I am really sorry for the delay. NEXT CHAPTER would be about Papi X Sougo epic battle and something else...<strong>

**PLEASE HIT THE REVIEW BUTTON FOR SUGGESTIONS, COMMENTS, AND VIOLENT REACTIONS. :p**_  
><em>


	9. badump

**I'm back! Thank you everyone for reading my fic even if it takes me forever to update and I really BLAME it all this to something called,,,, LIFE... yeah, but sorry, this time, it's not like that. I'm currently reading LEMONS... Don't judge me, I'm not a pervert (yet), it's for reference. Some bastards are actually requesting for OKIKAGU LEMONS from me but I have no IDEA what it feels so I am reading one now.. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>EATING ChOCO MUD PIE ICE CREAM<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I DO NOT OWN GINTAMA... AND NEVER WILL... EVER... EVER...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**...**

Kamui turned, facing his little sister. "but promise me, NO BABIES until you're old enough".

This made Kagura blush. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO?" Kagura yelled.

"What? Just making sure you won't get pregnant at your age." Kamui said while patting Kagura's head.

Kagura turned red. She sure is mad. She was about to pound her loving brother...

"Then it's my turn to make your life a living hell." Umibouzu stated pointing his umbrella at the First Division Shinsengumi Captain.

"Whatever, Papi" Okita said placing his hands behind his head.

A vein popped at Umibouzu's bald head. "_What the fuck!"._ It would be nice to destroy this young man's pretty face is what the old baldy is thinking. The old Yato was about to attack the young human when..

...*Thud*...

Yes people. Kagura's knight in shining armor collapsed. Kagura rushed to check the young bastard out. Umibouzu stood there, watching as his little angel rushed towards the unconscious young bastard. "_I wanna stop this fight but I gotta make sure he can protect you from someone stronger than me and your brother"_

...

OKITA's POV

...

I opened my eyes and saw a real WHITE surrounding. White bed, white blanket, white ceiling, while wall, white door, white window, white curtain, white everything. What the fuck! This would only mean that I'm at the fucking hospital. Then I remembered how I got here. Yep, it was clear that I wasn't able to kick that baldy's ass. Then I turned to my right to see a girl who's arms are crossed at the top of the bed where she leaned her head. Her right hand's holding my hand tightly. She's sleeping soundly. Looks like she stayed up all night.I stared at her. She sure looks innocent when sleeping. I chuckled a bit. She looked like she can't even hurt a fly. She moved her head a bit, now I can see her face clearly. I slowly sat so I could have a better look at her. She has thick,long eye lashes. She let her hair down, not on twin buns she usually uses. I brushed her hair using my fingers. So soft! As I do it, I looked at her calm-looking face. Her skin looks so soft. I gently touched her cheek. I stared at her and slowly traced her slightly parted pink lips with my fingers. I feel like coming closer to her. My body temperature rises as I stare at her face. She sure is cute! I leaned closer to her. I can feel the warmth of her breath. I felt hotter. I can feel the heat reached my face. I leaned closer. I can't seem to control my body any longer. I went closer and ..

...

NORMAL MODE

...

BAM! Kagura and Okita bumped into each other's heads.

" What the hell, Sadist!"

"Ouch, China!"

"You okay now?

"better"

...

After being confined in the hospital for a few days, Okita was discharged and is READY to KICK SOME ASS. As Okita and the whole Shinsengumi went out of the hospital, Okita saw the Yorozuya and Kagura's brother and Bald father.

"_They wanna start it now?"_ Okita thought. "_Fine!"._ Okita held his sword and made a pose saying, Come and Die bastard.

* * *

><p><strong>A very s<strong>**hort c****hapter. I just gotta stop coz my Mom's killing me now. She said something about I'm not totally healed and stuff.. Oh well... PLEASE don't hate me...**


	10. The Finale

**Now, I'm planning to end this.. Why? coz I'll be making another one.. LOL! Anyways... Please ENJOY reading my final chapter! Please don't kill me after this... :)**

* * *

><p><strong>EATING SNICKERS ALMOND<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I DO NOT OWN GINTAMA (even if I wanted to)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 10: The finale<strong>

**...**

The most awaited fight is starting. Okita showed confidence and challenged the old bald Yato. Umibouzu swung his umbrella and pointed it at Okita.

"You sure you still wanna do this, kid?" Umibouzu said rasing a brow

"Chickening out, Papi?" Okita answered with a smirk

ANGRY VEIN

Umibouzu dashed with incredible speed towards the young man in front of him but Okita was ready for this. He saw this attack already and it won't damage him any longer. Kagura's bald father swings his weapon of mass destruction at Okita but the young Shinsengumi Captain blocked his murderous attack using his RX-78 Kiku-ichimonji RX-78. Umubouzo was amazed. The kid really is strong! He stared at the young man and realized that the bastard's listening to MUSIC! "_Looking down on me?"_ Umibouzu thought. Okita saw Umibouzu staring at him and raised a brow then...

"What? don't tell me you developed a gayish crush on me, Papi?" he said as he attack the old fart

"You really think you look good, eh?" as Umibouzu dodge then attack Okita

"compared to you, Papi? Okita answered blocking Umibouzu's umbrella "YES!"

Umibouzo is now mad. This kid is getting on his nerves! Umibouzu's attacks became faster and heavier. Umibouzu could feel his heart beat faster than normal. He's getting excited! _"SHIT!"_ he cursed himself. Okita dodged and finally found a chance to attack. He swings his sword and landed a hit on Umibouzu's arm. Umibouzu looked at his damaged arm and saw the blood dripping made him smile devilishly. He then faced Okita and flashed the most awkward smile you could ever imagine. The old baldy attacked Okita and this time it's too fast and hit Okita real bad. The young man's bleeding like a murdered rape victim. He stood up only to be punched and be kicked by the old Yato made Okita's body roll 5 meters away. Umibouzu wasn't done so he dashed to where the young man is. Okita still stood up and is ready for the attack. Umibouzu gave Okita a KILLER blow that would make any human or amanto body look like a battered vegetable. Smoke is the only thing that can be seen.

"SOUGO!" the Demon Vice Commander yelled as he run towards OKita but blocked by Gintoki.

"He's fine" the perm headed samurai calmly said with a smile

As the smoke fades away, four blurry images can be seen. Soon, the smoke is all gone. It was Umibouzu holding his umbrella and putting weight on it. Kagura and Kamui are on defense, protecting the almost lifeless body behind them.

"Stand the fuck up!" Kamui yelled at Sougo as Kamui help Kagura block his father's blows

"Shut up Kamui-ni" Sougo said smiling. "Why are you interfering this fight?" he added while standing

"Papi, PLEASE STOP!" Kagura screamed, tears falling from her eyes

Umibouzu put more weight on his attack and almost landed a hit on Kagura but Kamui blocked it. Kamui's foot made a hole coz of the impact from Umibouzu's attack. Kagura attacked her father to help Kamui who's having a hard time. Umibouzu kicked Kagura to prevent the attack which gave Kamui the chance to attack. He swing his umbrella and hit his bald father in the gut. Umibouzu slammed his body at a tree and the poor tree broke. Umibouzu slowly stood up but Okita came up from now where and attacked Umibouzu and landed a hit at the old yato. Umibouzu stood up and grabbed Okita's leg and slammed him at the nearest tree. Kamui tried to attack again but failed for Umibouzu caught him and was about to stab Kamui when Kagura stopped Umibouzu's arm by holding on it tightly.

"PLEASE STOP, PAPI!" Kagura pleaded as tears falls "PLEASE STOP!"

Umibouzu looked at Kagura then hugged her.

"I'm sorry, Kagura" he said then let go of Kagura and helped Kamui stand "Now where's the brat?"

"I'm here you OLD FART!" Okita yelled

Umibouzu attacked Okita full speed but Okita blocked it. It was as heavy as hell. Umibouzu then lifted his umbrella and

"You passed shitty bastard!" Umibouzu declared.

Okita's eyes widen. Is it true? Sougo looked at Kagura who's smiling and Kamui who's middle finger is greeting him. Okita smiled real wide.

"Gintoki amd Kamui would be your chaperon till my dear Kagura reach legal age"

"Get lost old man" Okita said as he grab Kagura's hand and run as fast as they can. The idiots watching them looked at each other then started to run as well...

* * *

><p>"I almost forgot" Okita said as they run for their lives. "What did your brother whispered to you before?"<p>

"Nothing" Kagura answered blushing

Okita raised a brow showing he';s not convinced.

"he just said he loves me, that's all" She said blushing even more

"What the hell!" Okita pulled Kagura close to him. "Don't blush for other men, IDIOT!" he added then gave Kagura a deep and passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>The truth:<p>

Kamui: make sure he's capable of giving me a nephew before you marry the bastard, got that?

* * *

><p>Okay, PLEASE do not kill me... It didn't turn out the way I imagined it but I think it's better this way.. I can still make another sequel with this.. LOL<p>Thank you all for WASTING your time READING my WORKS! It really made me happy! Mwaaahugs!

PLEASE hit REVIEW for comments, Suggetions and VIOLENT REACTIONS!

LOVE YALL! :)


	11. ATTENTION!

**Attention All Readers, Reviewers, and Authors!**

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be loosing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Aljan Moonfire

poakkis

Korenai-chan


End file.
